There can only be one
by FireCloud39000
Summary: Reup from Deviantart. Talia has became an alicorn, but everyone has givin her a hard time causing her to lose it...


**Posted on FFN as reup**

**This fanfic is based off of battle by hottspinner, chronicle by Fox and made for hottspinner….enjoy!**

**Note: Talia's real name is talcom….i just liked the name talia more :3 but talcom's nickname is Talia..So there!**

**Note 2: This is a shorter one-shot. It shows what happens when Talcom went insane**

**Note 3: This story may suck**

Respect, that's all Talia wanted…since celestia made her into an alicorn, Talia felt like a princess, she loved being and alicorn…till she wen power hungry in anger and caused allot of destruction…this is how it all started.

Talia woke up in bed, tired, as normal. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, she was taller, and had wings. And Talia loved it. Every day since that time, she took video recorded dairies of everything, for celestia. Talia levitated her camera from her dresser and hit record.

_Camera's POV_

"_Hello Princess! I'm back for another video dairy, it's very early. Like 8:00 AM I think. I'm going to go get some coffee, yes, I know what I did in the last store I went to…okay, that stallion did get sent to the hospital…enough said, I have also found something weird about being an alicorn, I have telekinesis, but with my mind then my horn, I can move things much faster now! Look! * Points hoof to glass cup, then throws her hoof to the left, causing the cup to fly over to the wall shattering* it's an amazing power! I don't have to tire out using my horn! But I can use my own mind! But whatever, let's just go._

_Okay, here we are at the coffee shop, I hope nothing bad happens like last time. *shows Talia enter the coffee shop and gets in line* *whispers to camera* I hope nobody finds it weird im carrying a camera *shows Talia walking forward after people gets there coffee, someone cuts in front of her*_

_Stallion: Move it "princess"_

_Talia: hey! That's not how you treat a Princess! _

_Stallion: You're an alicorn, not a princess dumbass!_

_Talia: *gets angry* Shut up!_

_Stallion: Make me shut up, see what i-_

Camera falls and shows talia scream and throw her hoof forward throwing the stallion to the wall were she was pointing*

Talia: NO ONE TALKS TO ME THAT WAY! NO ONE!

_*Shows talia throw her hoof to the side knocking the stallion to the side, then she throws him towards the camera knocking the image off* _

Normal POV

Talia walked out of the coffee shop murmuring "No one talks to me that way", her camera flouting next to her. She then walks by 3 mares, a blue Pegasus, a yellow unicorn, and a white earth pony.

"Hey! Loser! Over here!" The blue one yell.

"Shut up!" Talia screamed

"Hey princess!" The yellow Pegasus yelled "Are you getting made? Going to cry? Do us a favor and build a bridge, get over it, then f*** yourself!" They all fell over laughing.

"Sunshine stop, before she uses her 'alicorn powers'" The white pony replied laughing.

Talia raised her hoof to her side shaking, she then slammed on the ground cracking the pavement around it. Talia then stomped off. She was tired of every time they see her, they torment her, since she was 8, and they tormented and made fun of her, getting worse every year.

Talia opened the door to her home then slammed it, she jumped into bed putting her head in her pillow and quietly sobbed.

"Why god, why does everpony torment and disrespect every day, I'm an alicorn! I deserve respect!" She yelled. Talia cell phone rang. She levitated it up to see who it was calling. She answered it and put it up to her ear.

"_Talcom? Are you okay, I heard about the coffee shop?"_

It was snowflake. Talia hung the phone up and threw it across the room in anger, she was slowly losing it.

For a whole month. Every time she went out, pony's tormented her, disrespected her, and those same mares made fun of her, she was losing her temper slowly. At home, she took a video dairy.

_Camera POV _

_All I wanted was respect, I AM AN ALICORN NOW! I'm getting sick of the disrespect, mostly those mares, and those damn mares! The tormented me for too long, too. Damn. LONG! IM TIRED OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE IM INFERIOR! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL *shows Talia throw a book across the room with telekinesis* I AM A GOD! IM MORE POWERFUL THEN CELESTIA AND LUNA THEMSELVES! THERE CAN ONLY BE OWN ALICORN! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE GOD! I HAVE THE POWER TO RID OF THOSE GIRLS, THESE WEAK AND DISRESPECTFUL PONYS, THOSE PRINCESSES! They... Will... All... PAY! There can only be one..._

Normal POV

Talia grabbed the camera and smiled.

"Well princess, I thought about something, I don't need to listen to you, im a god, and I have more power…and im coming for you. But let me do something first"

Talia levitated the camera and walked out the door. She cut the camera on record.

Camera POV

_*Shows Talia fly around the night sky looking for someone. She stops when she sees three mares eating and talking outside of a restaurant. The three mares see her*_

_Sunshine: Hey blue berry, Techna, look how it is_

_Blueberry: it's the loser we keep seeing_

_*Talia slowly gets more mad, Shows Talia hoof lift up forward, then go into a "z" Position*_

_Techna: oh look, what sh-"_

_*Shows Talia punched forward which throws Techna (The pony in the middle) to the wall cracking her skull killing her instantly*_

_Sunshine: "WAIT, TALIA STOP!"_

_*Shows Blueberry and sunshine try to run. Talia throws her hoof to the side throwing Sunshine against the wall. Talia then throws (with telekinesis) Blueberry in the air, blueberry lands hard, but isn't dead.*_

_Blueberry: Talia….._

_*Talia lifts blue berry upside down in the air*_

_Talia: THIS IS FOR EVRYTHING YOU DID TO ME YOU B*TCH!_

_*Talia slams blueberry head first into the ground*_

_Sunshine: PLEASE TALIA! *falls then scoots back as Talia creeps up to her* IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL M- *Talia grabs, with telekinesis, Sunshine by the neck and chokes her*_

_Talia: *Gritting teeth* what I want, is respect._

_*Talia throws her hoof to the left snapping sunshine's neck*_

_Normal POV_

Firecloud witness the whole massacre from in the skies. He was looking for Talia, since he heard about her issue. He couldn't believe Talia, out of all ponies, would kill someone.

"Talia!"

Firecloud flew down in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I got rid of those mares"

"YOU KILLED THEM!"

Talia flew at top speed in the air, Firecloud flying fast behind her yelling "YOU NEED TO STOP!"

Talia stopped.

"I swear, if you don't leave know…I will seriously hurt you" Talia threatened.

"Talia" Firecloud flew slowly up to her "This isn't you, please, stop hurting ponies"

Talia turned around and threw Firecloud across the sky.

_Security cam POV_

_*Shows Firecloud crash threw a wall*_

Normal POV

Firecloud got up.

"Telekinesis, celestia had to give her telekinesis, if she wants to fight, I'll have to fight her in order to stop her"

Talia Flew down to los Pegasus. She was going to just flew past, till she heard someone scream her name, then she was grabbed and launched into a new by office building on the 7th flour. Firecloud landed in front of her.

"Listen Talia, you need to stop"

Talia didn't move or respond.

"Talia! Do you hear me! You have to stop! You have to-"

Talia grabbed firecloud by the neck. Talia eyes were glowing. The office flour then blew up creating a loud noise alerting people on the Street. People then took out there cameras after they saw two ponys flout out

_Somepony's camera POV_

_*Shows Talia lifting Firecloud upside down by his back hoof.*_

_Pony: What are they doing?_

_*Talia then throws Firecloud across the sky*_

Snowflake was watching television, hoping Talia would be alright…since she has been agitated lately.

_TV_

_Pony 1: Breaking new, it seems an alicorn has blew up an office building_

_Pony 2: She has also threw a pony across the sky, eye witness have took a picture_

_*Shows a picture of Talia on the screen*_

Snowflake heart rate increased. She lost it, and she's been hurting other ponies now. He grabbed his coat then ran out the door. Needs to stop her before she gets hurt.

Talia flew towards Firecloud. Firecloud, noticing this, Kicked Talia when she made contacted with him. Talia Flew In the air and fell down a flight of stairs nearby.

Talia Stumbled outside, where police ponies where waiting for her.

"Stop! Don't move!"

Talia screamed and slamed her forehooves on the ground causing a force of energy, blowing the police ponies around.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Talia sobbed "STOP THIS! I AM YOUR LEADER! YOU WILL RESPECT ME! YOU WILL NOT HURT YOUR PRINCESS!" Talia Screamed and flew in the air. Firecloud walked out of the building.

"Talia stop!" He yelled.

"Firecloud!"

Firecloud looked over and saw snowflake.

"Snowlfake, its Tal! She lost it! She over using her power which is weakening her!"

"Then stop her! But don't kill her!"

Firecloud nodded and flew up in the air. He screamed Talia's name.

"You have to stop….Talia?" Firecloud looked around. The lights in the buildings around him all shut off.

"No one respected me…"

Firecloud turned around and saw Talia.

"Talia, please, we love and respect you."

"No you don't…"

"Yes we do! We always did! You have to stop!"

"Never…."

Talia murmured.

"W-what?"

"I AM A GOD!"

"Then you leave me no choice…."

Firecloud grabbed Talia and flew down and crashed onto the ground. Talia got up, she stumbled around then threw up then fell on the ground.

"Talia!" Firecloud ran up to her. "Are you okay!?"

"No….."

Snowflake ran past a corner and stopped next to Firecloud.

"Talia, please stop, we can all leave, the three of us, just please stop doing this-"

"STOP!" There were police ponys surrounding them.

"WAIT!" Firecloud open his wings to block Talia and snowflake.

"Move now, or we are forced to shoot" A Policepony said taking out there guns.

"No!"

"You leave us no choice!"

One of the policepony shot fireclouds right wing. Firecloud screamed in pain and fell down holding his wing. Talia saw this the lost it. She got up.

"NO! ALL I WANTED WAS PEOPLE TO TREAT ME LIKE A PRINCESS THAT'S ALL I WANTED! ALL I WANTED WAS RESPEEEEEEEEEECT!" She yelled sobbing, she then started screaming in sadness and anger, the power from her anger caused firecloud, snowflake, and the policeponys to fly back, building windows crashed and lights flickered everywhere.

Firecloud looked up from his spot and saw snowflake uncouncois, ponys were running around trying to avoid the destruction.

"Talia!" He screamed. "Please stop!"

She continued screaming.

"Please" Firecloud started to sob "Please! I don't wanna do this! I love you!"

She wouldn't stop. Firecloud saw a statue of a pony above her. He crawled towards it and then pushed it. It cracked then fell on top of Talia. Firecloud fell down and sobbed.

"I killed my best friend…."

**Hospital**

Talia woke up in a hospital bed. She felt dizzy.

"Hello Talcom"

Talia, nervous, looked over to the door to see princess celestia.

"OH MY GOSH! CELESTIA IM SO SORRY! I-I LET THE POWER GET TO ME! PLEASE" Talia sobbed "FORGIVE ME!"

Celestia chucked sat down on Talia's bed.

"Don't worry Talia, It wasn't your fault, you just was disturbed from the disrespect, you wasn't ready to be an alicorn, I should've waited. Firecloud and snowflake are in care. Firecloud…sadly won't be able to use his right wing and snowflake has gotten a concussion from the impact of your power. If you're having trouble, why did you tell me?"

Talia's ears droped and she looked down.

"I thought if I told you I wouldn't be able to solve me own problems…as a princess…." Talia felt her back.

"W-wait? Heres my-"

"I got rid of your alicorn powers and turned you into a uncorn, you did a lot of damage back there."

Celestia got up and walked to the door, she looked back and said "All you needed was self-control" Then she left the room. Talia laid down. She took a deep breath then closed her eyes.

She wished she never lost control.

**IF there is anything that you guys wanna add, remove, or change. Send me your edits.**


End file.
